dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody told me...
Characters *Zothania *Cire *Zahn *Vederas Story Cire: But, I thought you were dead. When your body dissapeared, I searched for you for six months. Zothania: I'm sorry. When I woke up, I couldn't remeber a thing. I went searching for answers when I found my father. He told me about everything but you. That's why I was so excited when i saw and remebered you. Cire: Is that the short story? How did that take six months? Zothania: I don't know. Cire: It's good just to have you back. Zothania: Yeah *moves in* It's good to be back. Cire: Something tells me i need to shut up. Zothania: That something is right. Cire: Shutting up. Just before anything else can happen, Zothanbia's father blew a trumpet signaling that they were going to dock. Zothania: Guess I need to help my dad. Cire: Wait. That trip was too short. Zothania: You're right. Come on! They went on the deck to find Zothania's dad in the claws of a beast. It had hard, scaly skin and was at least seven feet tall. On one arm it had a giant claw. The other had a large hand that was grabbing Zothania's father. The arm with the claw was in reserve for obvious reasons. Zothania's Father: I'm so sorry. Zothania: Father! No! Cire: *Draws sword* put him down safely ore die. Monster: You humans are so pathetic. You all need to learn your place. The monster then stabbed Zothania's father in the back. A loud shout was heard as the body was dropped in the ocean. Zothania: No, no *falls to ground and sobs* Cire: This gives me another reason to cut you into shreds. *whistles sharply* Vederas then came out of the cargo hold of the ship. He doesn't like being woken up, even with Deathmares. Vederas: *yawns* Let me guess, you want me to kick this giant monster's huge ass overboard? That's a good reason to wake me up. ''Cire and Vederas then rushed at the monster. Vederas was the first to clash with the beast. The beast parried most of Vedereas' attacks. The monster then slapped Vederas to the side. Then Cire rushed at it. Cire slid inder the beast's legs and slashed it in the back. The monster screamed in agony then punched Cire. The punch only dazed Cire, so the beast had enough time to slash Cire across the chest. Cire kneeled towards the ground in pain. Suddenly, Cire's eyes glowed green. Cire then threw his sword at the monster's face, jumped on it and ripped its arms off. He got his sword calmly and put it in its sheath. Cire's eyes were now normal. Zahn:(who was watching from the side the whole time) Holy hell. What was that? Cire: What? Zothania: The monster *point to the corpse* Cire: That. I don't know. Vederas: Don't know!? You ripped his arms off! Cire: No I didn't. Vederas: Then what's that!? Cire: I thought you did. Zahn: It was fascinating. Your eyes glowed an evil green. I could have sworn your hands had green aura around them, too. Cire: Wow. I wonder how I got this power. Vederas: That makes four of us. Cire: Zothania, how are you holding up? Zothania just stayed silent. Cire: We'll worry about that on dry land. How do we get to shore? Zahn: The whole time we were talking, we drifted. Cire: How far? ''They then felt as if the boat was shaking. They crashed on the Lava Island of the Red Dragon. They all got off the boat to see if there was any more hope of getting off the island. There wasn't another boat in sight. Cire: Well this sucks. Zahn: I heard miners are more inland. Maybe there is a colony. Vederas: Good idea. Let's get some supplies from the boat. Zahn: Alright. Cire: I heard that there was an inventor with the resistance here. Zahn: What is he making? Cire: A bow and arrow that can shoot three arrows a second. Vederas: That would be useful. Cire: I guess we need to split up. One group finds the miners. The other finds the inventor. AUGH!! Zothania: Are you ok? Cire: I got slashed over my chest. What do you think? Zothania: Let me help with that. Zothania then took off Cire's shirt to see the wound. She gasped. Cire: What? Zahn: Your wound. It's gone. Cire: I can still feel it Vederas: Let's just get on with the plan. Zahn: Agreed Vederas: Me and the talking rock will find the miners. You and your girlfriend find the inventor. Cire: Alright. How will I know where you are? Vederas: I'm cursed. Everyone who has seen me and lived can find me wherever I go. Cire: Oh, crap. Vederas: What? Cire: Didn't you say you met Nightmare? Vederas: Why do you as-oh. Zahn: If I had a hand, I would facepalm. Cire: So we need to hurry. Then they separated and ran off, clinging to thier guts. Category:The Tales of the Great Islands